lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Moons
There are five moons circling Urth. The names of the moons are common across all regions and all languages. The moons are Arien, Balathumel, Circadnanoth, Lunare, and Elliueh. With very few exceptions, only mages themselves know about the connection between magic and the moons and they keep this knowledge hidden. No mage has ever been capable of drawing power from more than one moon, and no mage has chosen the moon that powers them; rather, they say, the moon chooses them. Arien Called the "Red Moon" because of its distinct red hue. Arien's orbit is the shortest of any of the moons, taking just seven days for a complete circuit; its orbit spans the northernmost portion of the world in a north-northeast rotation. Historically, its orbit was used to mark the days of the week. The name Arien purportedly comes from the name of the God of War of an ancient religion, though there is no written evidence of this. Nevertheless, as a result of this popular myth of the etymology, the moon is revered by warriors in particular, who use its name as a blessing. Others, however, use the name as a swear word instead. Mages with an affinity for Arien have spells related to flames, heat, electricity, radiation, and light. Balathumel Called the "Mage's Moon" because it was once worshipped by users of magic. With an orbit of 15 days, Balathumel is the second of the so-called short-cycle moons. It runs in a east-northeast orbit, and in the winter months is visible even in the late afternoons. Balathumel is often employed in prognostication, for a peculiar attribute of this moon is that it appears to grow a cloudy limbus before rains come. Mages with an affinity for Balathumel have spells related to wind, smoke, clouds, gravity, and psychokinesis. Circadnanoth This moon is called the "Harvest Moon," and it is said to govern the cycle of growth. Its period of rotation is 17 days. Traditionally it was used to mark the seasons, for whether because of peculiarities on the moon's surface, or because of seasonal atmospheric changes, the moon shifts colors seasonally much the same as plants do - ranging from a brightish yellow during spring to a dull brown in the autumn times. Mages with an affinity for Circadnanoth have spells related to earth, metal, plants, transmutation, and transfiguration. Lunare Or the "Black Moon." The surface of Lunare reflects no light, and so it is tracked by its effect on other objects rather than by its image; it's visible only when it blocks the light from other spacial bodies, as during an eclipse. Lunare has a rotation of 28 days. Like Arien, Lunare's name is purportedly derived from the name of an old god, and like Arien, its name doubles as a curse word. "Arien," however, is a much fouler curse. Mages with an affinity for Lunare have spells related to entropy, darkness, illusion, teleportation, and telepathy. Elliueh "The Moon of Passage." By far the largest moon, Elliueh takes 31 days to revolve around Urth. Tides follow the sway of this moon moreso than any other, and weather patterns - while portended by Balathumel - are dictated by Elliueh. It runs a simple eastern orbit around Urth at the equatorial belt. Mages with an affinity for Elliueh have spells related to water, ice, blood, healing, and sound. Category:Magic Category:General